Rick Sanchez (J-22)
Rick Sanchez J-22 is an alternate version of Rick Sanchez who first appeared in the episode, "Tales From the Citadel," He is a factory worker at Simple Rick’s Wafer Cookie Factory, first acting as part of the wafer assembly line and now as part of the flavor core. Appearance Rick Sanchez J-22 shares the general appearance of Rick Sanchez, but has a bald spot and a factory uniform. Personality Rick Sanchez J-22 lived a very boring life as a factory worker, hoping for a promotion to a better position. Deep down, he always had an inner frustration working as a simple factory worker, even though he was almost as smart or just as smart as all of the higher-up Ricks and has a knowledge of everything in the universe, and by becoming part of a society like this, even though it was made up entirely of Ricks and Mortys, it took away everything that made Rick unique in their respective universes and in general. Eventually, he gets fed up with living in such a pathetic and low-paying job and goes on a rampage, killing his boss and locking himself in with Simple Rick, demanding a portal gun to escape from his "prison," He's also not gullible, knowing that the portal gun given to him was to the blender dimension; however, he was tricked by Rick D. Sanchez III into believing he was being promoted for his rebellious and anarchical attitude. History At one point, he became a member of the Citadel of Ricks and became a factory worker for 15 years. He desired to get a promotion, and when Regional Manager Rick promoted Cool Rick, a Rick that only recently joined the citadel, instead of him, he became more bitter. This bitterness got to the point that he went on a rampage, destroying his wafer assembly machine and killing Regional Manager Rick out of his rage. Then running into flavor core, he took an unconscious Simple Rick as a hostage,and made demands to SWAT Team Ricks for a portal gun. Delivering him a portal gun, he freed Simple Rick and convinces him that he is going to be ok, but he sends him through the portal, which was actually a rigged portal to the Blender Dimension. Just before he is about to be apprehended Rick D. Sanchez III comes just in the nick of time, commending him for the guts he had to rebel against the bureaucratic system, saying he spent enough time as a factory worker, and then frees him. As he is applauded by his coworkers and gets emotional over seeing a limo just for him, Rick D. Sanchez III tasers him and uses him as a replacement of Simple Rick for the flavor of Simple Rick's Wafers. Appearances Season 3 *"Tales From the Citadel" Trivia * Rick J-22 had worked at the factory since before Morty was born, so if his dimension even had a Morty, the two probably never met. Site Navigation it:Rick_Sanchez_(J-22) Category:Ricks Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans